random_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Aldershot Town
The Formula One series originated with the European Grand Prix Motor Racing of the 1920s and 1930s. The formula is a set of rules which all participants' cars must meet. Formula One was a new formula agreed upon after World War II during 1946 with the first non-championship races being held that year. A number of Grand Prix racing organisations had laid out rules for a world championship before the war but because of the suspension of racing during the conflict the World Drivers' Championship was not formalised until 1947. The first world championship race was held at Silverstone in the United Kingdom in 1950. The first World Championship for Drivers was won by Giuseppe Farina in his Alfa Romeo, barely defeating his Argentine teammate Juan Manuel Fangio. Fangio won the title between 1951 and 1957. His record of 5 World Championship titles stood for 45 years until Michael Schumacher took his sixth title in 2003. Although Stirling Moss was able to compete regularly he was never able to win the world championship and is now widely considered to be the greatest driver never to have won the title. Fangio is remembered for dominating Formula One's first decade and has long been considered the "Grand Master" of Formula One. The 1952 and 1953 world championships were run to Formula Two regulations due to the paucity of Formula One cars available. When a new Formula One was reinstated to the world championship for 1954, Mercedes-Benz introduced the advanced W196, which featured innovations such as desmodromic valves as well as enclosed streamlined bodywork. Mercedes withdrew from all motorsport in the wake of the 1955 Le Mans disaster, which saw 83 spectators being killed. In 2004 Michael Schumacher won a record twelve of the first thirteen races of the season and failed to finish at the Monaco Grand Prix after an accident with Juan Pablo Montoya during a safety car period. He clinched a record seventh drivers' title at the Belgian Grand Prix and finished that season with a record 148 points, and set a new record of 13 race wins. Schumacher retired at the end of 2006 after sixteen years in Formula One racing. 3 years later the Toyota Formula One team withdrew from Formula One racing, which blamed the economic recession. 2005 saw an improvement in the Toyota Formula One racing team's fortunes. The team retained Jarno Trulli but replaced Ricardo Zonta with race-winner Ralf Schumacher from Williams. During the launch for the Toyota TF105, Schumacher said that he had a better chance of winning the title at Toyota than he ever did at Williams. Toyota made a good start to the season with Trulli qualifying second at the opening round in Australia, and finishing second at the following two races in Malaysia and Bahrain. Results petered away slightly from this point, with Trulli scoring his only other podium with 3rd place at Spain and Schumacher rewarding the squad with 3rd place at both Hungary and China and a pole position at the Japanese Grand Prix. Nevertheless, the 2005 season was Toyota's most successful Formula One season by far as they scored points in all but the opening race and the controversial United States Grand Prix, which saw 14 teams bow out altogether. Toyota retained the same driver lineup for 2006, although it switched to Bridgestone tyres and unveiled the Toyota TF106, a move intended to give them an advantage over their rivals, but the car's performance in testing was average. Schumacher's third place in Australia was Toyota's only podium finish during 2006. Their highest race finishes thereafter were 4th at France with Schumacher and also at the Brickyard, which saw Trulli fight his way. Trulli came close to another podium at the Monaco Grand Prix but his engine failed during the late stages of the race. Ralf finished 6th at the Hungarian Grand Prix, as the only other significant result for Toyota. Toyota retained both Timo Glock and Trulli for 2009 and introduced a new car, the Toyota TF109. The team began the season extremely well, scoring seven times in the first four races including three podiums along with a pole position in Bahrain. This early form was partly due to a loophole in the new technical regulations, as Toyota was one of only three teams to begin the season with a "double diffuser" design with the team's form dropping off during the European leg of the season before returning for the final flyaway races. In the next nine races Toyota only managed five points finishes, with no podiums, and they were overtaken in the constructors' championship by both Ferrari and McLaren. A resurgence towards the end of the season saw Toyota claim another two podiums and secure fifth place in the constructors' title, albeit without the targeted first victory. Glock was injured in a crash during qualifying for the Japanese Grand Prix, and was replaced by Kamui Kobayashi. Toyota decided to withdraw from Formula One racing with immediate effect on 4 November 2009. A agreement was reached for the Stefan Grand Prix team that was attempting to compete in the following season to take Toyota's chassis and engines the following year. Stefan Grand Prix also rented private office space at Toyota but the team was refused a entry and never competed in Formula One racing the following year or 2015. Trulli finished third in the 2009 Australian Grand Prix, although there were accusations that he passed Lewis Hamilton under the safety car. The FIA decided to reverse the decision with Trulli being reinstated and Hamilton being disqualified for misleading stewards during their investigation. Stewards deemed that Sebastian Vettel was in the wrong after his collision with Robert Kubica, which resulted in both of them not finishing the race. Vettel received a fine and a 10 place grid penalty to be applied in Malaysia. Because of the torrential rain the Malaysian Grand Prix was stopped on the 33rd lap and the results were taken from the classification at the end of lap 31. Half-points were subsequently awarded. Jenson Button took his second victory of the season and five points and it was the first time that he had won back to back victories and his third career victory. The victory also meant that Brawn GP became the first team since Alfa Romeo in 1950 to win their first two Grands Prix with Nick Heidfield being classified second ahead of Timo Glock and Heidfield the first to have a Formula One racing car that had KERS, and Button won the Turkish Grand Prix with Mark Webber and Sebastian Vettel of Red Bull Racing completing the podium. Vettel had qualified on pole but a mistake on the first lap scuppered his chances of victory. Although Vettel closed the gap to Webber to 0.7 seconds as the chequered flag fell, there were no significant positional changes in the final laps as Button cruised to his sixth win from the first seven races, a feat only matched by Alberto Ascari and Juan Manuel Fangio, Jim Clark and Michael Schumacher – who all won the World Championship after achieving this feat. Button also became the first Englishman since Nigel Mansell in 1992 to score record four consecutive victories and go on to win the title. In 1984 Niki Lauda won a third world championship by half a point over Alain Prost because of half points being awarded for the shortened Monaco Grand Prix. His Austrian Grand Prix victory that year is so far the only time an Austrian has won his home Grand Prix. Initially Lauda did not want Prost to become his teammate because of him presenting a much faster rival. The whole season was dominated by Lauda, who won five races while Prost was able to win seven Grands Prix. Lauda, who set a record for the most pole positions in a season during 1975, rarely matched his teammate in qualifying. Despite this, Lauda's championship win came in Estoril, when he had to start in eleventh place on the grid. Prost did everything he could in Portugal, starting from second and winning his 7th race of the season. But Lauda's calculating drive included the fastest lap for Estoril which gave him enough points to win his third title. As it was his last race with Lotus before joining Williams in 1985, Peter Warr refused to give Nigel Mansell the brakes he wanted for his car and the Englishman retired with brake failure on lap 52. Lauda had passed the Toleman of Formula One rookie Ayrton Senna for third place only a few laps earlier. On 1st August 1976 Lauda was involved in an accident during the second lap of the German Grand Prix at the very fast left kink before Bergwerk, which saw his Ferrari catching fire. The Ferrari made contact with the Surtees-Ford of Brett Lunger. Unlike Lunger, Lauda was trapped in the wreckage. Arturo Merzario, Lunger, Guy Edwards and Harald Ertl arrived at the scene a few moments later but before they were able to pull Lauda from his car he suffered severe burns to his head and inhaled hot toxic gases, which resulted him to lapse into a coma. Lauda returned to running Lauda Air on his second Formula One retirement in 1985. After selling the Lauda Air shares to majority partner Austrian Airlines in 1999 he managed the Jaguar Formula One racing team. Lauda Air ceased operations in July 2013, and is no longer a airline today but a branding that is used to sell Austrian Airlines's own leisure offers. During the 2009 season of Formula One racing the sport was gripped in a governance crisis. The FIA President Max Mosley proposed numerous cost cutting measures for the following season, including an optional budget cap for the teams; teams electing to take the budget cap would be granted greater technical freedom, adjustable front and rear wings and an engine not subject to a rev limiter. The Formula One Teams Association believed that allowing some teams to have such technical freedom would have created a two-tier championship and thus requested urgent talks with the FIA which broke down and the latter announced, with the exception of Williams and Force India, that 'they had no choice' but to form a breakaway championship series. South Africa's flourishing domestic Formula One championship ran from 1960 through to 1975. The frontrunning cars in the series were recently retired from the world championship although there was also a healthy selection of locally built or modified machines. Frontrunning drivers from the series usually contested their local World Championship Grand Prix, although they had little success at that level. 1950 saw eighteen teams compete but many dropped out quickly because of high costs. In fact, such was the scarcity of competitive cars for much of the first decade of Formula One racing that Formula Two racing cars were admitted to fill the grid. Ferrari is the oldest Formula One team, the only still-active team which competed in 1950. Every team in Formula One racing must run two cars in every session in a Grand Prix weekend and every team may use up to four drivers in a season. A team may also run two additional drivers in Free Practice sessions, often used to test potential new drivers for a career as a Formula One racing driver or gain experienced drivers to evaluate the car. Most modern drivers are contracted for the duration of a season, with driver changes taking place in between seasons, in comparison to early years where drivers often competed at a ad hoc basis from race to race. A total of 32 separate drivers have won the world championship, with Michael Schumacher holding the record for most championships with seven. Jochen Rindt is the only posthumous World Champion after his points total was not overhauled because of his fatal accident at the 1970 Italian Grand Prix. Formula E chief executive Alejandro Agag revealed that he had been working with promoters to bring the series to New York and that he was waiting to see how the financial situation surrounding the Grand Prix was resolved before he could commit to bringing the Formula E series to the city. Bernie Ecclestone announced that the Grand Prix of America was cancelled because of the promoters not being able raise the $100m required for the event. The race was not included on the provisional 2014 calendar with race promoters claiming an administrative error. Edinburgh Gateway will be located at the A8 to the east of Gogar. The station will have two platforms and will be served by all trains. The platforms have been constructed to accommodate the longest trains currently operating in Scotland. A chord is proposed a few miles to the north of the station to provide another link between Glasgow and Edinburgh with potential for increasing services through. There had not been much news regarding the Grand Prix of America in 2014 until Hindery had found investors to fund the race, but they dropped out at the last minute and Ecclestone revealed that he was not willing to put the race on a Formula One calendar. The points system was revised in 2003 and later amended for 2010 because of new teams entering the sport. The scoring system as of 2010 is 25-18-15-12-10-8-6-4-2-1. It was confirmed that drivers will score double points in the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix the following year but this was abandoned in the weeks following the 2014 season. Penalties may be imposed on drivers for numerous offenses including pit lane speeding, blocking unfairly or ignoring flags of any color. There are four types of penalty which a driver may incur for violation of on-track rules: the five-second penalty is a very flexible one. A driver may serve it the next time they are due to pit. If they don't need to pit, then five seconds will be added to their time at the end of the race. The drive-through penalty requires the driver to enter the pit-lane, drive through it while obeying its speed limit and exit without stopping. Drive-through penalties are normally imposed for minor offences, for example kerb-hopping, ignoring yellow flags or cutting corners. As a drive-through penalty does not require the driver to stop and pit, it is less costly to a driver's race times than a stop-go penalty. The ten-second penalty requires the driver to enter the pit-lane, stop at his pit for ten seconds and exit again. As the stop is designed to punish the driver team mechanics are forbidden to work on the car while the driver is serving the penalty with the most severe penalty in common use being a black flag; the driver has been disqualified from the race and his results for that race will not be counted toward the championship. If the black flag is not considered sufficient for the offense that the driver has committed, he may be banned for a number of races after the event. The most extreme punishment of all is to be excluded from the drivers' world championship that year. For the penalties of the drive through and stop-go, a driver has two laps from the time his team hears of the penalty to enter the pits; if he does not pit within two laps, he will be black-flagged. The exception to this rule is if the Safety Car is deployed before a driver serves his penalty, in which case the penalty shall not be served until after the Safety Car comes back in. If he incurs a penalty within the last five laps of the race he need not pit at all. 20 seconds will be added to his total race time in case of a drive-through and 30 seconds in case of stop-go Category:Aldershot Town